Lost Hope Restored
by poet at heart
Summary: The story of Tortall's finest lady knights and who they really are... where did they come from and most importantly... what is they're destiney? please RR
1. Prolouge

"Daine what is the meaning of this?" King Jonathon asked. "Is it really necessary to barge into my meeting room and demand to speak to me in private?"

"Actually sir it is." Daine replied walking over to him. She bent down and whispered into his ear, "Your granddaughter has been found."

"Gentlemen if you would please excuse me I have some very important business to attend too." The room nodded to him as he walked out of the room. When the two arrived outside of the castle on horse back he asked Daine, "Where are they?"

Daine nudged her horse into a gallop, "She is with Numinar at our Fief. We discovered something that we think you should know."


	2. 1 She is found

**Author Note: I switched the story to be only one child so please don't freak out when you see there is only one child. Chapter 1 has been changed too.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Cassandra and the plot… sadly**

"Hurry Jonathon I'm sure your grandchild is getting impatient." Daine said grinning as she ran up the stairs to the entrance of the fief. She flung open the doors and called, "Numair where are you?" The halls rang with echoes after.

"I'm in the Library with her." a deep voice called back.

"This way." Daine said motioning to him. They quietly entered the room to the left of them and Jonathon saw Numair sitting on the floor. He was doing illusion with his magic and the child was shifting into animals to match the illusions.

"Is she supposed to be able to do that?" Jonathon asked whispering with awe.

"No but she can. Just wait she can do more." Daine whispered back. She then called to her, "Cassandra come see your Grandfather." She looked up and then jumped to her feet bounding across the room

"GRANDFATHER!" She shouted running towards him. As she got closer he was able to tell the looks of her. She had sleek black hair almost down to her hips and her eyes sparkled with joy. She was physically fit and he could tell she had practice with weapons. A perfect image of her mother with her father's strength and endurance he was sure. She leapt onto him and he gave her a big bear hug.

"Grandfather why are you crying?" She asked when he put her down.

"Oh sweet child I have missed you so much." Jonathon said to her. He then turned to Daine and said "We must get her back to the palace. She needs to start her lady training as well."

"Jonathon can I talk to you outside?" Numair said getting up. He pulled the king out the doors and shut them. "Jonathon that girl has more magic than I have ever seen in my life. She needs training. She had wild magic and the gift. If no one trains her I would hate to see what would happen to anyone who makes her mad. After she is trained in that she will become a page."

"Numair may I remind you I try to discourage my grandchildren who are ladies. I will not have this one become a page."

"Jonathon it is out of your hands. The Gods prophesized her destiny. It is who she is. It runs in her blood. She is to become ruler without help from her husband. She will take your place on the throne."

Jonathon looked at Numair and then looked at the closed doors where he heard giggling from his grandchild. He sighed. This was going to be hard. "Can I at least have her live in the castle? Can you come live with us at the castle and train her? I need my son and his wife out of their rooms. I can't get them to come out. They are pale. They haven't seen sun since she was taken from us 9 years ago."

"They knew of her destiny before you did. However she cannot know of it. You understand what would happen don't you? It would go to her head and she will need a clear head when the time comes for her to take your throne."

"Are you saying something will kill me, my son, his wife, and my wife?"

"I'm not saying anything Jonathon that I don't know. Now go ride back to the castle and alert the servants that a guest is coming and they need to prepare a room. No one is to know we found her until she gets there. Is that understood?" Numair gave him the orders and turned sighing to himself.

"When did you become King?" Jonathon muttered to himself and walked out the door.

"NUMAIR HELP ME!"

**Author Note: Thanks to my reviewers…**

**Googlepuss: It was only a prologue… is this better? Cheers all around**

**maliaphire- well the destiny for one and this takes place after Trickster Choice and Trickster Queen**

**Ace Ryn Knight- because that is how all good stories are and besides it makes you want to follow the story so you can see what happens. On that note most of my chapters will have cliff hangers at the end. just to keep the suspence**


End file.
